gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150808064307/@comment-30263751-20161126030435
@ Aki ...und alle die es interessiert ;-) : äh... wir hatten doch mal angeschnitten, das die 7 Götter in Persona da herumgeistern.... .... da ich beabsichtige auf Youtibe ein Video zu veröffentlichen, bin ich beim Sichten von Material nochmal darauf gestoßen. UND ICH SACH.... JO.... IS SO ;-) Weil ich nun fast überzeugt bin... Das die Schlacht der Dämmerung.... Die Schlacht der Götter ist. Das fängt an mit Azor Ahai... Du sagtest ja, er ist nicht allein unterwegs zur Schlacht, gelle? .... Sooo... Ich glaube seine Mitstreiter sind die anderen Götter, wenn man ihn jetzt mal als "t'he Warrior"' ansehen möchte.Jon Snow Und der Night´s King ist "the Stranger" . Und erinner dich mal was Jaquen H´gar gesagt hat... there´s only ONE God and his name is Death ! wobei... wenn man wieder mal auf´s Detail guckt R´hllor ....H´gar... hm? ,.... merkste was? So wie Snow ... auf den Winter hindeutet. Jaquen '''ist der '''Vielgesichtige Gott. Nun weiß man ja das die 7 eigentlich ehr im Hintergrund agieren ... und nicht als Götter auf den Plan treten...EVTL ist das mit dem es gibt nur einen Gott... so gemeint das das Quasi the stranger ist und er sozusagen die Funktion eines "ZEUS" hat als Göttervater... und die anderen 6 sind ihm sowas wie verpflichtet... ,... aber wie im alten''' Olymp''' kochen die auch ihr eigenes Süppchen ;-) ich mach ma weiter: Arya 'STARK... hab mal gegoogelt... "Stark" bedeutet: '''stark, schier, rauh, krass .... stark, rauh : ein Schmied .... ungehobelt und krass eine Arya ;-) ' in der Ausführung im WIKI heisst es: '''der Schmied repräsentiert "Handwerk" und "die Arbeit" er trägt einen "Hammer" ... also ein Werkzeug das seinem Handwerk entspricht =''' NEEDLE''' / Assassine Das würde auch erklären , was die Zeus-Theorie angeht, warum Jaquen dem Tod was schuldig ist, ..."er hält die Balance, er steht für Gerechtigkeit 'und '''das Urteil '... passt auf den Gesichtslosen Mann, oder? ... Er ist definitiv "MAGISCH" ... und magisch sind Götter ;-) Und!!!... er wird als bärtiger Mann dargestellt. In dieser Form hat er Ayra auf der Strasse gerettet !!! ;-) the Crone... '''Das ALTE WEIB - Melisandre ... auch das haben wir ja schon gezeigt bekommen...Weisheit und Führeung ... passt!!! the Mother - ( of dragon) ;-) Mutterschaft, Fürsorge ... MHYSA / Daenerys ' Wer fehlt noch???....Jooooo...Dat Bran ;-) ... definitiv auch magisch/göttlich ;-) ... und n Mädel hatte der auch noch nicht '''Bran ist die Jungfrau ' '''... weiter steht im Wiki : der Glaube der 7, eine "EINZIGE" Gottheit mit" 7 Aspekten oder Gesichtern" , die jeweils eine andere Tugend verkörpern. Und alee 7 die ich aufgeführt habe, haben definitiv schon mindestens einmal den Beweis erbracht magische Fähigkeiten zu haben, Jon´s Wiederauferstehung, Melissandre als altes Weib, Arya kann Gesichter von Toten annehmen, Jaquen kann das auch, Daenerys ...der macht Feuer nix, Bran wargt .... und der Night´s King hat ja auch schon auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Gemäß dieser Theorie müsste Dany dann R´hllor sein ;-) irgendwie ist etwas durcheiander geschrieben *lach*... bin so aufgeregt ;-)